Friends are Forever
by Aiedail01
Summary: The life of Parvati and Padma Patil, starting with their first year of Hogwarts. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I guess this is just a story about Padma and Parvati. I'm not sure where it's going, but I think it'll just be about their years at Hogwarts. It might just be first year, but if I feel like continuing it, I will. **

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except for the ones I made up. (I bet you can guess which are which.)

**Um, sorry for the first time I uploaded. It forgot to save when I was done typing this.  
-----------------**

"Paaaaaaadamaaaa!" I shriek, turning up the volume on my radio.

She runs in, clutching our pretty kitty, Jazz.

"Whaaat?" She drops Jazz on my bed, where she crawls into my suitcase and gets comfortable on top of piles of clothes, surveying us haughtily.

"It's your faaavorite song!"

"OMIGOD IT IS!"

So in her incredibly off-key voice, she begins to belt out the words to "Wannabe" along with the Spice Girls.

"GOTTA GET WITH MY FRIEEEENDSSS..."

We dance around my room, jumping on my bed (bugging Jazz) and tripping over the piles of clothes on the floor.

Padma and I twirl, bumping hips and wiggling our butts. We absolutely suck at dancing, but we love it to death.

When the song is over, we giggle uncontrollably and fall backwards, narrowly missing Jazz who scoots out of our way, meowing.

"Muuuum!" I yell.

"Hmmm?" she asks quietly, coming up the stairs to my room. Mum is a very calm person. She's not loud, like Padma and I.

"Do they have muggle radio stations there?" We already know they don't have electricity, which totally sucks.

"At Hogwarts, she means," Padma puts in.

"I don't think so."

I turn to Padma in horror. "But how will we listen to music?"

"I suppose you can bring your mp3 players, but you'll need chargers that don't work on electricity," Mum says calmly.

"Do they even make those?" I shriek.

"Battery powered chargers?" Padma asks, scrunching up her nose. "I think Sheila has one..."

"Well, let's ask her!"

"Girls, you need to pack!" Mum tells us, but we're already out the door and down the stairs.

"BYE!" we yell.

Padma and I both ring Sheila's doorbell several times, jumping up and down on her porch.

Sheila's 13-year-old brother, Mark, opens the door. We shove past him (I scream "sorry" because he is too cute, and I wouldn't want him hating me while I was gone) and up the stairs to Sheila's room.

"SHEEEEEEILAAAAA!"

She looks up. "Didn't you guys already leave?" she asks, confused.

"NO! We're leaving tomorrow, REMEMBER?" I say at the same time Padma says, "Yes, we already left. That's why we're HERE!"

Sheila looks confused still. "We came for your battery powered charger! We're taking it with us to... um... boarding school!"

"But I like my charger!"

"We like it more!"

"But it's mine!"

"You can't deny us a parting gift!" Padma says.

"Yes, I can!"

"But Sheila..." I say, pouting. "They don't have... er... the right kind of electricity there, and we _need_ music."

Sheila's eyes go wide. "Here!" she says, pulling it out of a drawer. "You'll need lots of batteries, but I guess I can send you some every few months."

"WE LOVE YOU, SHEILA!" Padma and I cry, jumping on her.

She shoves us off of her.

"We'll see you tonight, Sheeeeila! We've got to paaack!" Padma yells, and we sprint off back through her house.

"BYE, MARK!" I scream as we pass him watching TV. He turns to wave, and I smile sweetly before Padma yanks me out the door.

"Are you gonna tell him you like him before we leave?" she asks.

"NO!" I shriek. "Of course not! He's THIRTEEN, Padma! I'm ELEVEN!"

"So?"

I stick my tongue out. "Anyway, it would be weird, because we wouldn't see each other for EVER! And Hogwarts might have cute guys, too. I want-"

"Options."

We grin, then scamper up the stairs to finish packing.

-----------

I am debating whether to pack my black sandals or my brown espadrilles, when Padma runs in again, this time carrying a plastic bag full of her jewelry.

"Which one?" I ask, holding up the shoes.

"Just pack both." She rummages through my bag, find where I put my necklaces and bracelets, then dumps her bag along with mine.

"Hey!"

"But I don't have any more room in my bag..." she moans.

"Fine," I say, but she's already on to the next thing.

"When's Sheila coming?"

"An hour. Are you almost done?"

"Yes..." she replies, knowing I mean done with packing. That's what twins do. We know without saying. "Do they have a suitcase limit there?"

"I dunno... maybe."

"MUUUUUM!" yells Padma.

Mum is in the next room, and she comes in, carrying a basket of laundry. "Here, girls. What is it?" She sets the basket on the floor.

"How much are we allowed to bring?"

"Suitcases," I add.

"You should only need one or two..."

"Um, but my clothes don't fit!"

"How many?"

"Four..."

"And you?" Mum turns on me.

"Er... three, working on the fourth."

"What are you girls _packing?_"

We stare at her incredulously. "_Everything!_"

"We'll be there all year!"

"Who knows what we'll need?"

She sighs, and slowly begins to take things out of my suitcase, the one strictly for skirts and dresses. I watch in horror as she takes out my favorite hot pink skirt... and then my brand new blue halter dress... and then my short denim skirt.

"Muuuuuuum!" I wail as she pulls out a whole stack of clothes. "What am I supposed to wear?"

"You'll do the same to every other suitcase. You, too, Padma." She smiles softly. "What is it with you girls and clothes? How much do you need?"

"A lot!" we say at the same time.

"There are uniforms, remember?" Mum tells us. "Remember, we bought them from Diagon Alley?"

"But... I didn't think we'd actually..." says Padma, close to tears.

"Have to _wear_ them!" I finish with a yelp.

"You do, and you will."

Padma and I think for awhile, wondering if there is a loophole in this.

"Accessories and shoes!" we both cry. "Are there rules on that?"

Mum sighs. "I suppose not. But please, girls, don't overdo it."

We smile at each other, now that we know it's not so bad.

"I'll give you each a trunk. The limit of things you can bring is that, and a backpack."

Even though we are slightly disappointed in the lack of packing space, we each grab a suitcase full of clothes and dump it out on my bed.

Mum returns in a few minutes, lugging two large trunks. We grin, and immediately dump the shoe suitcase inside.

Mum puts her hands on her hips. "Uniforms? Cauldrons? Schoolbooks? Where are they going to go?"

"Can't you put a small spell on it or something?" Padma whines.

Mum shakes her head, pursing her lips.

We sigh and run to my closet to pull out our supplies, and try to arrange it to take up the least amount of space in our trunks.

Mum leaves, to go order the pizza for dinner.

We arrange and rearrange, trying new ways each time. By the time we're done, the cauldron, which takes up half the space, is on one side, and the books are stacked against it. Our uniforms are underneath, and our scales and other supplies are shoved around the books. Our bags of makeup, nail polish, and jewelry are squished next to the supplies. We fit in underwear, socks, pajamas, and a few other outfits, too.

The rest of the space is for shoes. We figure out that by filling the cauldron full of platform sneakers, chunky sandals, and clogs saves a lot of our limited space, and in the small area next to it our jewelry, we stash strappy sandals, espadrilles, and tennis shoes.

Our backpacks have our wands, a few pairs of ballet flats, and emergency outfits, just in case. In the smallest pockets, we stuff hair ribbons, clips, ties, and headbands.

We click the trunks shut, and carry them down together, one at a time. Mum tells us to put them in the closet near the back door, so we do.

We hear a car pull in the driveway, and run outside to meet Dad, who is back from work.

"DADDDDY!" we yell. He hugs us hello, and we tell him we're having pizza for dinner.

Daddy is more like us, excited about everything. He is a muggle, but he married Mum even though he knew she was a witch, and we think that is so sweet.

We help him drag his briefcase inside and set it on the floor.

The doorbell rings, and we scream "PIZZA!" at the top of our lungs. Padma runs to open the door. She signs for it (Mum already tipped and paid on her credit card) and grabs the two boxes with the salad on top.

I grab our large pizza with pepperoni and the movies we rented, while Padma gets our sleeping bags from upstairs. We drop them in the basement and are setting up plates when Sheila runs down and hugs us.

"SHEEEEILA!" we cry.

"PARVATI AND PADMA!" she yells back.

We are going to have soooo much fun tonight...

-------------

**Hope you like this chapter! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing! You are AWESOME! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Also, I am alternating POVs. Guess who's this time?**

**I'm hoping that I give both of them different personalities, but they're both hyper in their own way. Let me know how I'm doing!**

**Also, I like Parvati's a lot better, so Padma's are going to be a LOT shorter, and Parvati's will be easier to understand, probably.**

**----------**

Parvati and I are screaming how much we love Sheila, hugging her tight. She hugs us back, and we are all crying. We are going to miss her soooo much.

I so wish we could tell her that we aren't really going to boarding school, but we know she'll tell everyone!

At least we had fun last night. We stayed up super late watching movies and eating candy and popcorn. We are so writing to her like every other day.

But we are not going to be late for the train. So we let go, and jump in the car, still crying. Mum and Dad say bye to Sheila, too, and then they get in the front seat. We wiggle our fingers and blow kisses out the window to her until we are so far away, we can't see her anymore.

Sheila is our best friend ever. What is it going to be like without her?

------------

We are finally on the train! It's soooo cool! There is soooo much stuff everywhere... awesome.

The weirdest thing ever was the way to get in. 'Kay, so there's this solid block. And you_ go through it._ Freaky! It feels all tingly when you're inside.

Recap:

Me: Ew! (sticks foot in through post and foot tingles)  
Parvati: (giggles and goes in halfway) I'm half in and half out!  
Mum: Girls! Someone will see you!  
Both of us: (giggles)

Some guy: Stop loitering!

It was preeeetttty funny.

Anyway, so we were wandering around the hallways (if that's what they're called) of the train like idiots and we saw this girl with super pretty honey-blonde hair.

So of course Parvati ran over and shrieked hi and the girl was all weirded out because we were like jumping all over her.

She said hi and stuff and we dragged her into a compartment. We bombarded her with questions until we found out that her name is Lavender Brown and she's a first year too.

So back to the present.

It's just the three of us in here, giggling and pigging out on disgusting Wizarding candy. We've had it before, but Lavender hasn't. We soooo hope that Lav is in our house. She is awesome.

'Kay, so right now we're changing into the disgusting robes, and we notice that Lavender's got on a pair of plain black shoes. Um, ew!

We're begging and pleading with her, and she's saying no way, and finally we're shoving a pair of cute chunky clogs on her feet.

More begging from us, and we get her to let us brush the pigtails out of her hair (cute, but soooo first grade) and loan her sparkly pink lip gloss.

She looks so way cuter now.

Omigod, gahhh! Parvati is like on top of me. She was jumping and she tripped... we're actually here. Holy crap!

Yes! We're getting off the train... I'm going to miss it. I blow it a little kiss as I'm leaving.

Now, another weird part. We're getting into boats with this HUGE-MONGOUS guy! I'm super scared! I so hope he actually works at Hogwarts, because I would totally classify him as a stranger not to talk to.

Ew, the boats are DISGUSTING! They're covered in slime on the side, and they'll probably break if more than four people are in them. Of course he's packing six in, so Parvati, Lavender and I wind up with some geeky chicks who look like they're going to spout off, like, the periodic table any minute.

The girl with brown hair is actually kinda pretty, if it weren't for the GIGANTIC teeth and the super bushy hair. Parvati and I look at each other as in "makeover time!" We have got to get her in our house...

The other two... totally not worth mentioning. Glasses and pimples. Forget.

Where are the hot guys? Seriously.

----------

The castle is amazingly awesome. No, times three. It's soooo gorgeous. I could totally be a princess in here. Did Parvati and I bring our dollar store tiaras? I hope so.

Wahoo, now some old lady with a pointy face is blabbing at us. Blah, blah, blah, who freaking cares? Most people are paying attention, and I probably should, but I'm not. Tee hee.

Ohmigod. We just went through this door, and it is even more amazing than the room we were just in. The ceiling looks like we're outside. Is it a window or what?

The bushy-hair girl is saying something about how it's charmed to do that. I am totally getting my ceiling to do that.

I'm still staring at the ceiling when I hear "Brown, Lavender" being yelled out of the pointy-face lady's mouth.

We're holding our breaths as Lav sets this ugly old hat on her head, because apparently it tells you what house you're in. And we are so getting in the same house as Lav.

So we're all waiting and stuff, and then it screams Gryffindor at the top of its lungs. (Do hats even have lungs? Well, they usually can't talk either, but... never mind. Brain hurts.)

I'm shuddering as the Gryffindor's clap. I do not want a talking hat on my head. But of course I don't get a choice.

So Parvati is praying for Gryffindor while I'm scanning for hot guys. Everytime I see one, we switch, and I pray while she looks. It's a great system, really.

We've assembled all our crushes now, all at the Gryffindor table, of course.

Ohmigod, she just said my name. Patil, Padma. Padma Patil sounds waaaay better, but, you know, she just won't do that.

'Kay, so I kind of feel like I'm at a zoo or something. Everyone's, like, staring at me. I'm half smiling, kind of frozen to this stool, and the hat is talking to me _in my head._ I'm the only one who can hear it. It told me... _in my head._

I am so ready to take it off. I'm telling it to just put me in Gryffindor because I do not want lice, and then suddenly it's screaming Ravenclaw and I'm taking it off.

-----------

**So... what'd you think? Review, review, review! I kind of put it in a different tense (like... present participle or something...) than Parvati's, but... yeah.**

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**HUGS&&KISSES TO THE REVIEWERS! I HEART YOU!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Parvati's POV!**

---------------------

Ohmigod, this totally sucks. We're not going to be with Lavender! And it sucks even more because we can't eat together. Do Ravenclaws have and classes with Gryffindors?

Padma flashes Lavender and me a sad face, and we look sad back.

Now it's my turn to be sorted. I don't get why I have to be sorted, because I know I'm going to be in Ravenclaw, but I sit on the stool anyway.

"Hello..."

I jump. Who is talking?

"It's the hat, Parvati. I can hear your thoughts."

Oh, great. It can hear me saying how disgusting I think this is.

"It's not disgusting, my dear girl."

Can you just put me in Ravenclaw so we can be done?

"I need to take my time."

My sister is in Ravenclaw. I know I'm going to be there too.

"We'll see... we'll see."

Is he actually considering not putting me with Padma? I know he is not.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

WHAT?

I can't believe it. Padma looks crushed. She has already made a spot for me at the table. I almost cry as I turn to the Gryffindor table and sit next to Lavender.

I stare across the hall at Padma. "Outside after," I mouth, and she nods.

----------

I meet everyone at the table during dinner. They're all soooo nice! I hope Padma has nice people...

I stare across the hall, looking for her. She is talking to a pretty girl with brown hair, but she doesn't look happy about it. I look away before I catch her eye.

I feel so guilty! How can I have so much fun when my sister isn't?

As soon as dinner is over, Lav and I run outside to meet Padma in the hall.

"Oh, Padma..." Lavender says as soon as we see her. We hug her tight, and we can tell Padma is trying not to cry.

Suddenly, I get an idea. "One sec!" I say, and run off, in search of Professor McGonagall. When I see her, I drag her back to Lavender and Padma.

"Professor, please. Can Padma switch houses and be in Gryffindor?" I ask politely. "We're sisters, you know, and she needs me."

McGonagall looks at us sadly. "I'm afraid not, Miss Patil. The sorting hat knows what it's doing."

"But Professor-"

"No buts, Miss Brown. The rule is no switching." She nods, turns, and leaves, robes billowing.

"Well, I officially do not like her," Padma says, sniffling. "Or you!"

"What?" I ask, looking up.

Then we see the rest of the school filing out of the Great Hall.

"Gryffindors, over here!" yells a tall boy. Lavender can tell that it is going to be an awkward moment and says "see you later!" before running off to join the group.

"I can't believe you said that!" Padma tears into me as soon as Lav is gone.

"Said what?" I ask, alarmed.

"That I need you!"

"Oh... Padma, you knew what I meant! We need each other!" I tell her, trying to fix my mistake. It's true I'm the louder one of us, and Padma tends to me a little bit more cautious than me.

"You didn't mean that," she says quietly, knowing I'm lying through my teeth.

I nod anyway, hoping she'll forget. "I did!"

She doesn't. She knows. "Just because you're all spur of the moment and stuff doesn't mean that I need you all the time! I _don't_ need you."

"I'm sorry, Padma, I didn't mean it..."

"I don't care what you meant. You can have Lavender to boss around. Lavender can need you. Anyway, why couldn't _you _have switched to Ravenclaw?" She glares at me and walks away quickly, trying to find her group of Ravenclaws.

I'm left standing there with a look of amazement. Padma has never talked to me like that before. We've never had that big a fight before.

Was I _really_ bossy?

---------------------

Lavender and I sit in one of the chairs in the Gryffindor common room the next morning. It is a free time for the first years, and everyone is trying to do the reading we were assigned in Potions, or totally blowing it off and playing Gobstones or Wizard's Chess.

I've told Lav all about Padma and stuff, and she says that we probably just need a little bit of space.

"Parvati, you've been living with the girl forever! One of you was bound to get sick of the other."

"But we're sisters!" I wailed. "We _can't_ get sick of each other!"

"Oh, yes you can!" she nods, but I'm not convinced.

It turns out that we have Charms with the Ravenclaws, but it's only Lavender talking to Padma, not me. We barely acknowledge each other. Lav says we'll be friends by the end of the week, but I doubt it.

Lav and I are sharing a Potions book, but we're really looking for cute guys. Which is exactly what Padma and I used to do at school. Was she right? Am I using Lavender as a replacement for her?

"Oooh! He's _cute!_" Lavender cocks her head towards a boy across the room with brown hair.

"Seamus Finnigan. Remember, he answered a question in Transfiguration?"

Lavender nods, grinning. "Mmm hmm..."

"Ooh, you like him! Go talk to him!" I tell her.

She shakes her head, eyes wide. "No way!"

I roll my eyes. "Do you want me to talk to him for you?"

Lavender shakes her head again.

"Seamus!" I call. He turns, and Lavender glares daggers at me. I grin.

He looks up. "What?"

"Come here," I say.

"What are you _doing?_" she hisses.

I smirk. "Hey, Seamus." He waves cautiously. "I'm Parvati, if you don't remember."

He nods.

"Anyway, Lavender and I don't remember what pages we're supposed to read for Potions. Do you know?"

Seamus shrugs. "I think I wrote it down, let me check." He turns back to his stuff and rummages around in a bag.

"Ask him something else!" I whisper to Lav while he's gone.

"Chapter one," he announces, walking back over.

"Thanks!" I say, smiling and elbowing Lav in the side.

"Ow! Um, did we have any other homework?" Lavender asks, smiling at Seamus, but stepping on my foot.

He shrugs again. "I don't think so. Maybe for Transfiguration, but I'm not sure."

"Oh, okay. Thanks soooo much!" she says. "See you later!"

"Uh. Bye." He says, and walks back to his friend Dean, and they both start talking and staring at us. I giggle, and wave.

Lavender glares at me. "Parvati! Did I sound totally stupid, or what?"

"No way! You were cool."

She looks like she doesn't believe me.

"We're working on him all year. He will like you by the end, I guarantee."

"I don't want him to like me! I just think he's cute!" she insists, but I just smile knowingly.

------------

**Weeeeel... whadja think? Sorry it took so long! Kind of had creative block on just about all of my stories. Also, school just started, and homework is _brutal._**


End file.
